


Hope Marshall

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: hope mikaelson, or hope marshall in this case, is an oblivious gay who is hopelessly in love with josie saltzman, her family never died, and she was never outed as a mikaelson. in this universe we will see what happens as the fallout of these events never happening. whoop whoop. based on a request from katlan2468





	1. Chapter 1

“Ms.Marshall, talking during lectures is not permitted and will get you sent to the headmasters office” dorian said with a barely noticeable teasing lilt in his voice paired with a knowing smirk.

Hope knew she had to stay hidden for her own safety but sometimes she wishes she could reveal herself to the world. Let people know who she is and that shes proud of the things her family has overcome. That her father has overcome.

“sorry” she replies sheepishly noticing dorians still ever present smirk.

She didn’t pay a whole lot of attention to the lecture as a certain brunette overtook her thoughts. Hope had trouble concentrating in class and hell, even outside of class ever since her latin teacher decided to quit and she transferred to dorians classroom. Hope could not for the life of her think about anything in the world other than josie as she decided to sit DIRECTLY in hopes line of sight. Thoughts of sparkling eyes, caring soul, soft hair, pink lips, subtle but still prominent abs- and ok enough of that, encompassing her brain to the point that she completely forgot of her family’s scheduled visit for the next few weeks. Needless to say when there was a knock at the door with a family waiting behind with open arms, she was a little bit startled. Ok more than a little bit but that trashcan was on fire before she even got there. Definitely. Another knock drew her attention away from the fire she just put out as she raced to the door to greet her loved ones.

“hey…..” she said after a period of shock.

“you forgot we were coming didn’t you….” Klaus said with pretty convincing mock despair. He was so about to tease her.

“what? Pfft……no” she lied unconvincingly.

“some charming lad on your mind?” he asked teasingly.

“what makes you think that?” she asked. In obvious gay. She was fluent/p>

Close behind Hayley there were two knowing eyebrows that shot up from freya and keelin who were planning a bet silently in the backround.

“clearly youre distracted, youd would never forget about us-“ hope cut marcel off

“thinking highly of yourselves but do go on detective Gerard” she teased

“AND, you don’t look any more stressed than you usually do which can only mean one thing.” He said walking closer

“really? Only one?” hope joked marcel lifted a finger

“you. Have. A. crush” he said punctuating each word with a poke to hopes shoulder.

“dear god” she said exasperatedly completely evading the question and finally letting the trail of mikalesons into the room.

“that wasn’t a no so that means yes” Elijah said in a thoughtful tone.

“no” she said truthfully. There was no “charming lad” on her mind. Just a brunette haired girl but its not like it’s a crush. Obviously. Shes not gay its just admiration. Seriously.

“mhm” kol said skeptically.

“leave the poor girl alone you dorks” devina said lightly while carrying literally all of kols bags.

“so how are you little wolf” Klaus asked.

“pretty great now that you guys are here” she said with a toothy grin

Cough”kissass”cough marcel said.

Hope shot him a glare.

“how school going” Hayley asked effectively taking hopes intimidating stare off of the man.

“great” she said not knowing what else to say about it. Its school. What the hell was she supposed to say. The last time she did anything fun she sold her blood and created a hybrid who is dead now. Generally hope being bored leads to mild arson but luckily her classwork has left her plenty busy. Well, that and her magic eating away at her soul and body and all that.

“what have you been up to?” Rebekah asked genuinely curious.

“nothing mu- FUCK” she exclaimed out of seemingly nowhere.

“LANGUAGE” the family exclaimed back.

“what’s the issue?” said Hayley, motherly instincts kicking in after witnessing hopes pained expression.

“n-nothing….i…. I have to go do something real quick” she said darting out of the room leaving a trail of confused people in her wake.

“20 bucks” keelin asked.

“20 bucks” freya confirmed knowing exactly where her lovers head was going to.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

The whispers were getting louder and her head felt like it was imploding as she ran through the halls in attempt to ya know, not kill everyone within a mile of herself. After she convinced her father to not kill himself to save her from the hollow, it had gotten more and more powerful. It was eating her alive. She was in bad shape and had actually been killed by the hollow on more than one occassion. Luckily finding her way back to the mortal realm without becoming a vampire each time. She convinced him she found another way to get rid of it like she did when she took it from the original siblings in the first place. She lied. She just reaaallly didn’t want to lose her father especially after her almost losing her mom when roman and his mom kidnapped hope and Hayley. She still thanks whatever gods there are that she managed to unbind herself and save Hayley before she did something stupid and got herself killed. It would have been a disaster given the status of the daylight ring she decided ever so smartly to take off. Thank gods for metal rebar in the concrete am I right? Exellent stabbing material. A little messy but nothing a shower wont fix. Needless to say her family is unaware of her current turmoil. But she was coping. She had to. For her family.

 

The second she got far enough from the school into her lovely spot she let out the biggest burst of magic that she could, the same way lizzie taught her. The Saltzman twin assumed it was emotional magic being released over landon but please, like she gave a fuck if he was jealous. That’s his own issue. It was just the hollow coming out to play. However, she noticed that instead of murdering shitloads of people that if she releases magic the minute she hears the whispers, that she can get her temporary relief. (Shifting works too but she was in a rush.) No botched torcher sessions required. Although, she does enjoy watching violent acts, what can she say, the hollow likes murder. She opened her eyes revealing that she only damaged a small circle of forest around her. Usually her bursts are much more violent but thankfully she made it in time.  
Just as she was finished collecting herself and ready to head inside she heard a twig snap behind her. Spinning on her heels way to fast with a huge jesus Christ escaping her lips she realized it was only josie. The object of her desires. Her crush. Oh joy. She was probably blushing like a total moron but hopefully josie would chalk it up to being startled. She didn’t. she knew what she did to the redhead.

“crap sorry, hope, I came out here to get some air and I saw you running for your life and wanted to make sure you weren’t getting murdered or something.” Josie said with concern in her voice.

“y-yep ya know…… it just…. It gets overwhelming sometimes.” She said sheepishly

“I know how that is” josie said recalling her past encounters with her twin. Hope wasn’t bipolar. Was she?  
“I should-“  
“do you-“

They both giggled.

“sorry, you first” josie said gesturing to the auburn haired girl.

“no, please you” hope insisted.

“I was just going to ask if you had a lab partner for that gel thingy we have to do in our spell chemistry classy thing” josie said blushing furiously.

“not yet” hope said well, hopefully. Its not a date but hey, you gotta start small. Especially when you haven’t tasted the rainbow yet if you catch my drift.

“me neither”

“guess we are stuck with eachother then huh”

“I guess so”

Hopes phone chimed with a notification.

“hope, where the hell did you go???” and variations of it were blowing up her phone from her varying family members. Hope typed out a few replies while making plans to study with josie and not so subtly sliding her phone number to josie. For studying purposes, obviously.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“oooooh shes blushing” marcel said in a scandalous tone.

“shut up” hope retorted playfully while blushing harder.

“whats his name” Klaus said crossing his legs flamboyantly and leaning in  
“who?” she asked completely at a loss as to who her father was referring to”

“the boy youre crushing on silly”

Hope coughed awkwardly “oh you think ahahahahhahhaaha” she said.

“I thinks…….” He trailed off

“oh shit I gotta get to class” she said.

“at 530 on a Saturday?” keelin asked amused.

“did I say class I meant I have to walk my dog”

Freya looked around the room oblivious to keelins heckling but not helping either.

“what dog”

“I meant goldfish” she said grabbing the bowl and running away

“WAIT HOPE” marcel shouted down the hallway  
“YOU FORGOT THE LEASH” he shouted snickering at the tribrids antics.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“pffft look at her makin eyes n shit” keelin said as the wives completely invaded hopes privacy and peeked around the corner watching a stuttering hope talk to josie about their project. Now that she thinks about it the project would have been way better of an escape excuse than “I have to walk my goldfish”. Sammy was swimming happily in his bowl on the table though so that’s a plus. Little change of scenery and whatnot.

“OH MY GOD YOUR FREYA MIKALESON” a strange brunette exclaimed rather loudly.

“OH MY GOD I AM” she said peeking down at her body acting just as enthused as the witch before her.

“im such a huge fan you have no idea the thing you did with that thing to tha- wait…. What are you doing here?” she asked after rambling for 9900000 years.

Freya suddenly remembered why they only stay outside of a few select rooms when kids are around the school. No one is supposed to know the mikalesons and hope are related.

“what are you doing here” she asked in hopes to deflect the question

“I go to school here” she deadpanned

“I,….. do not” freya said vaguely

“obviously”

“whats your name anyway?”

“Penelope park and you are?”

“really….”

“oh yeah hahah I know who you are silly me” she said attempting to redeem herself by leaning casually against a wall which she completely missed and fell down. Before she could fall on her face a boy with black curly hair caught her.

“sup bird boy” she said

“nothing much” he said unfazed by the nickname.

“oh, I’m great thanks for asking, just dealing with the usual. Walking into Freya fucking Mikaelson” Penelope said to the boy-Llandon

“what an unfort unate name” he said.

“what?” Keelin asked getting defensive.

“fucking must be a terrible middle name, you must get teased a lot for it” he deadpanned. Penelope punched him in the arm

“dork”  
“loser”  
“you guys are a cute couple” Keelin said smiling at their antics. The teens jolted apart.

“WHAT EW THAT’S FUCKING GROSS”  
“thanks”  
Came Penelope’s dramatic denial and Landons curt response simultaneously.

“akward” a blonde said walking past the kids.  
“oh shut up lizzie” the brunette standing next to hope yelled.

“yeah! Leave the lovebird- friends alone!” a tall boy said.

“Raph, when will you be on my side” lizzie asked.

“akward” mg said mirroring lizzie.

“when you guys are done with your akward freindship orgy and denial and all that can I cut one of you?” hope asked

“WHAT????” they exclaimed in unison. Sure hope had the tendency to be violent at times but damn.

“gotta test the healing gel for class” she explained

“just cut me” josie said

“uh ok” hope said suddenly becoming flustered 

“ok then” josie said

“ok”

“ok”

“OK DAMN” Keelin said pointing out the interaction to Freya dramatically with her eyes.

“are you ok?” hope asked Keelin regarding her current expression. She resembled an epileptic cow giving birth in that moment.

“what? I’m fine” she said oblivious to the awkwardness her facial expression caused among the group.

“YUP OK GEL TIME” hope said grabbing josies hand and pulling her away. 

 


	2. vol.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy crap i havent updated this in 15 years im so sorry lmao. i kind of fixed a few points in chapter 1 but i decided to leave it in most of its incoherent glory to use as kind of a milestone marker to see if i improve my writing in the future. i think i definately have in the past 4 months. chapters getting longer, plot lines getting deeper. anyway ima stfu and let you read the story you came here for.

“ok, but freya, did you see the eyes they were making?!?!?” keelin whisper yelled as she and her wife took off down the hall.

After the akward encounter with their niece and her friends, they realized that having freya out and about probably wasn’t a safe idea.

The whole point was that everyone thinks hope is not a mikaelson, so having her interact with an original sibling when everyone in the school knows her as hope marshall, is probably a terrible idea.

Hayley, keelin, and maybe marcel could probably get away with it, as they aren’t dead ass mikaelson blooded, and only the original siblings had lessons in the school about them.

 

Not even hopes closest friends knew of \her lineage, and the last thing that freya wanted to do was ruin her nieces life, by dragging her under the mikaelson surname.

 

Its safe to say that everyone would start treating her differently.

The only one who knew of hopes family name, was alaric. He didn’t even tell his daughters.

 

After klaus’s hefty donation to the school, alaric decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.

 

Besides, he lets hope shift when she needs to in exchange for a backup stash of the werewolf bite cure.

 

“I saw no eye making” freya replied after a beat, opening the door to the dorm adjoined to hopes.

 

“WOMAN, THEY WERE PRACTICALLY MAKING OUT”

 

“who?” Klaus asked as he took off his other shoe. A combat boot. THAT’S where hope gets it from!

 

“your daughter, duh” keelin said

 

“keels, they were probably just being akward because we were 9th wheeling their freindzoning ceremony.

 

“ooh, do tell! What has my littlest wolf been up to and who is this lad that has been quote “making out” with her?” Klaus asked, way to happy for a dad whos daughter may potentially be secretly dating her first boyfriend.

 

 

“there was no “making out”. Hope was just talking to- KEELIN STOP IT” freya said laughing at the pointed look she was giving Klaus as she held out one finger and made a circle with her opposite hand.

 

“WHAT! I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING” she replied, ditching her previous gesture and making a “V” on each hand

 

“OHMYGOD SERIOUSLY KEELIN, SHES LIKE 7”

 

“shes like 17 first off, and they were practically on the third date anyway”

 

“it’s a school project” freya deadpanned

 

“well!! Who is he?” Klaus asked

 

“ha.. he….. get it? Cause it’s a-“ freya slapped a hand over keelins mouth.

 

“dear god” freya said, exasperatedly as she walked over to her portion of the room.

 

She was just grateful that another room opened up since their last visit and they didn’t all have to share with hope.

 

Marcel, kol, Davina, and Rebekah were bunking with hope, leaving freya, keelin, Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah in another room.

They each had their own beds this time, so it was perfect.

 

“hunny, im just sayin, you better have my 20 dollars on standby” keelin said.

 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

“I don’t think its gonna work, hope”

 

“maybe if I try using this?”

 

“hope, lets just chill for a sec”

 

“fine but this stuff needs to get done tomorrow”

 

“and it will be, but why don’t we take a breather, I hear fresh air helps?”

 

“fine. But only cause your cute-“ hopes eyes widened

 

“not that you aren’t fun to hang around obviously. I mean your pretty and smart and why cant I stop talking????”

 

“I think you made truth gas again. I told you not to add the clear jelly stuff to the healing gel”

 

“yeah, sorry, im kind of a moron”

 

“you aren’t a moron” josie said, truthfully

 

“thanks”

 

 

“so, we can always provide this for extra credit, but we need to make sure it works first. It wears off pretty fast though, so we have to hurry.” Josie suggested

 

“sure, ask me anything and see if I can lie, ill do the same for you”

 

“ok. Uhmmmmm….. where were you born?” josie asked

 

“new orleans.”

 

“wait really?” josie asked

 

“yes”

 

“uhm. Ok. Whats your name?”

 

“hope mikaelson-“ hope clapped a hand over her mouth.

 

Josies eyes widened briefly

 

“great, that didn’t go as planned.” Hope said solemnly

 

“what was the plan?” josie asked.

 

“to find out if you actually liked me back but seeing as how you just learned who I really am, I doubt it.” Secrets were just pouring out of hopes mouth, holy crap.

 

“you like me?” josie asked, blushing

 

“yeah, obviously. I mean, have you met you?” hope said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“cool…. Uh, I like you too”

 

“really?!? After everything I told you today, you still like me, nay, like me in the first place?”

 

“hope, my dad is the headmaster first off all. Second of all, your dad was going to have us transfer the hollow into him to save you, back when that was an issue.

 

“oh, so you knew this whole time then?” hope asked playfully.

 

“yes you dope. I just like to see you squirm. Besides, my family has a reputation for not being able to resist mikaelson charms.”

 

“id say something sexual right now but that would be akward” hope said, scooting closer to josie subconsciously 

 

“agreed” josie said, following suit.

 

Soon the girls were only centimeters apart.

 

“im afraid to kiss you right now.” Hope blurted

 

“why? You don’t have to be”

 

“im afraid of what it might mean, so im gonna get up right now, and pretend I gave you a good excuse for my departure.” Hope stood up.

 

“but I want to kiss you”

 

 

“we should at least go on a date first. Hope said, breathlessly”

 

“fine, tonight at 8, meet me at the clubhouse”

 

“fine, see you then”

 

“fine”

 

“fine”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Hope walked into her room, kicked off her shoes and landed face first onto her bed.

 

“long day?”

 

“ah!” hope exclaimed, rolling over and falling onto the floor in one motion

 

Hope quickly sat up, examining her surroundings

 

“Jesus marcel, you almost gave me a heart attack”

 

“you’re being dramatic hope, if you had a heart attack, you would come back anyway.”

 

 

“not the point. Why are you creeping around anyway?” hope asked.

 

“cause its fun, why are you moping?” marcel asked back.

 

“I’m not “moping” I’m resting:”

 

 

“hope you left the room 2 hours ago, why do you need to rest” marcel teased.

 

“fine, I’m moping. But only cause I’m an idiot”

 

“obviously, that’s old news. What did you do this time” marcel teased again.

 

“jerk” hope said, throwing a pillow at her brother-figure.

 

Marcel dodged the pillow, chuckling

 

“ok fine, ill stop heckling you. What’s the issue?”

 

“I’m an idiot and now I have to wait until 8 tonight to see my… friend again and I think she might be mad at me.”

 

 

“why would she be mad at you?” marcel asked

 

“cause I’m an idiot. Honestly, do you even listen? Its like you don’t pay attention to anything” hope deflected

 

“would your problem have anything to do with the family bet going on rith now?”

 

 

 

“why, what are they betting on now” hope sighed

 

“freya and keeling might be betting on your sexuality….” Marcel said awkwardly

 

 

“oh. Then yes”

 

“ok, so what happened. Did you kiss a girl and like it but she didn’t?”

 

 

“IALMOSTKISSEDJOSIEANDTHOUGHTSHEDIDNTWANTTOSOIDIDNTBUTITTURNSOUTTHATSHEACTUALLYDIDANDTHENISAIDIWASSCAREDBUTIDKWHYANDSAIDWESHOULDGOONADATEFIRSTSONOWIMWAITINGFORANINEVITABLEAMBUSHANDITHINKSHESFURIOUSWITHME”

 

“HOLY FUCK, slow down, say that again calmly. Maybe breathe between words”

 

 

Hope inhaled dramatically

 

“I almost kissed josie but I thought she didn’t want to so I didn’t but she actually did but I said I was scared cause I’m an idiot so now I have to wait until 8 tonight and I think she’s mad so she’s probably gonna ambush me”

 

Marcel barely stifled a laugh.

 

“so what’s the problem then?” he asked

 

“what if she’s mad at me?!?”

 

“hope, it sounds like you’re just going on a date. Its not an ambush. Honestly, josie seems like the kind of girl to try things out before she kisses someone. Granted I’ve only met her once, if it makes you feel better, I can come be your backup”

 

“marcellus” hope said offended “she’s not a murderer”

 

“I know, do you want me to come with you or not?”

 

Hope contemplated the offer for a beat

 

“please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how do you guys think i can improve this? this story is as much for you guys as it is for me and i want you guys to love it. what do you guys want to see in future chapters? does the grammar in this actually make sense? lol


	3. Vol.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why hello there, fancy seeing you here, still reading this story. its been quite a minute eh? well, i may have updated but dont get too exited, this ones only a filler. its kind of short as well, not that the last two werent short, i honestly didnt plan too well when i stared this so ive been trying to kind of figure it all out, so enjoy this awkwardly written disasterpiece. also, im not sure how the hell a game of go fish turned into all that fluffy angst at the end but ok lmao

“alright, so lets get something straight here, not that you are which you established- by the way your dad is gonna be so exited, like awkwardly exited- anyway, you are not showing up to meet your girlfriend dressed like that” marcel pointed to hopes favorite denim jacket with distaste.

 

“one, not my girlfriend, two what’s wrong with my jacket?”

“Hope, that jacket looks like it was used to shield a village from an asteroid.”

“no, just a friend from some dragon flames”

Marcel looked at hope with a “really bitch did u just interrupt me” face

“well, you want to date her correct?”

 

“well duh”

 

“and you said that you should date before you uhauled your ass into a wedding ceremony a week into the relationship and she said to meet at 8 right?”

 

“ok fine it’s a date but im still worried shes mad at me, what if it was a trap? Josie isn’t evil but what if shes super mad at me for being too scared to kiss her and she stands me up or something. If she told lizzie what happened lizzie might not even let her go then ill be scared that josies actually mad when maybe she isn’t so I wont know if its josie or lizzie that’s mad and ill assume the worst and make everythi-“

“Calm down ohmygod”

Hope snapped her mouth shut

“listen, shes not mad, she will understand. Like I said before, she clearly likes you, trust me, mikaelsons do not just create bets for the hell of it, and everyone involved is betting on you two getting together for the most part-“

“the most part?”

 

“im not finished, it wouldn’t be any fun if everyone was betting for the same exact thing and no one would win because no one would have to pay the person who was right- im getting off topic, we need to change your wardrobe. Like now. I never get these makeshift bonding sessions with you so I am more than exited to help you get the girl” marcel looked genuinely happy to be part of hopes life more than he was when she was little. Sure they saw each other, but as hope got older marcel was able to relate to her in so many ways and they had an amazing sibling like bond despite not sharing blood.

 

“clearly a man of many hats, I didn’t know you were into fashion. Lets see what monstrosity you come up with” hope teased

“oh shut up, youre gonna love it”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Josie was nervous…. And exited…… and kind of hungry.  
She decided to make a few extra sandwiches for her and hope later.

She was honestly surprised that her plan of spiking the healing gel worked and turned it into truth gas. She had been planning to ask hope out but figured she should see what hope felt first to avoid rejection. Not really the most moral thing to do, but josie was happy none the less.

She was expecting some kind of random spark where they went and studied or something and did some adorable awkward stuff leading to a kiss, much like shes seen in the movies, but that clearly didn’t happen.

Sure it was awkward. Hope was awkward. Josie was awkward, hopes aunts spying in a manner that they thought was inconspicuous even though you could see them blatantly staring was awkward, but… it was perfect. Josie could practically feel that this would be the start of something totally epic

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“have hope and josie been getting more gay than usual or am I just losing my shit” lizzie abruptly sat down at the lunch table interrupting MG’s conversation with a random vampire kid that looked suspiciously like he walked out of literally any Victorian age vampire movie. She thinks his name is Sebastian? Whatever, who cares

 

MG quite literally jumped halfway out of his seat, banging his knee on the table and sending a few glasses of water across the room

“jesus Christ lizzie, we need to put a bell on you” mg said, rubbing his injured knee, maybe milking it just a little bit considering he wouldn’t even feel it in a few more seconds

 

“don’t get me wrong, hope is always weird and awkward, its really easy to forget she could literally blow up this school with just a thought sometimes, but holy crap a blind guy could see the sheer gay panic radiating off of her when shes around my sister”

“what the hell are you going on about?” he went to pick up his croissant, realizing after a bite that it was drenched in water and now completely ruined

“I think hope and josie are dating behind my back”

 

Mg laughed hysterically

 

Lizzie arched a brow in a silent “stop or ill stake you” 

Mg sobered immediately  
“oh god you’re serious. Why would they go behind your back and why would it even matter if you knew”

 

“that’s what im saying! But at lunch yesterday I decided to go to the library, as one does, and I saw them getting really close, you were literally right there. I think everyone was. I heard them make plans to meet at the clubhouse at 8 tonight” lizzie said as if it was some kind of huge scandal

 

“that’s ridiculous, josie is more into raphael than she would be hope, I mean seriously, she didn’t even talk to you guys until this year after what, like a decade of knowing each other?”

“josie likes raphael?”

 

“yeah obviously”

 

“that’s stupid, she clearly has eyes on hope. Something is going on and I want you to help me figure it out”

 

“how?” mg suddenly felt wary of whatever ridiculous 100 percent likely to get them in trouble idea was about to come out of lizzies mouth

 

“I want you to help me spy on them at the clubhouse tonight”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Ok, I take it back, youre a miracle worker”

Hope stared up and down at herself in the mirror. Her outfit wasn’t much different than usual but instead of looking like she walked out of a war, she looked like she actually had her life together

Marcel stood proudly in the background

“I told you”

 

“yeah yeah, don’t get too cocky marc, we still have 30 minutes before I meet josie at the clubhouse” hope suddenly felt super nervous.

You wouldn’t know it just by looking at her, but hope was the most socially clueless person ever. She once tried to high five someone whose hand was up in the air, but he was actually waving to the person behind her.

 

“I know, but don’t worry, ill be close the whole time in case you need support”

 

“aww, stop it youre making me feel warm emotions, stop being so nice and comforting, its weird”

 

Marcel suddenly surged forward and basically picked hope up off the ground in a bro hug and started messing her hair

“not a chance loser, we’re in this together, even though you still haven’t given me any of the 15 hoodies I lent you back”

 

“im pretty sure josie has some of them”

 

“and youre worried shes gonna be mad at you? When did you even get the chance to hang out with her long enough to warrant hoodie lending”

 

“we’ve been hanging out regularly for like a year now. Besides, it wasn’t josie who I wasn’t close with, we still talked a bit when were we were younger”

 

“then why are you still so awkward. You act like shes the new hot transfer from Sweden with blonde hair and you and the entire female population are swooning over them at the same time, except you and the Swedish transfer end up almost together only for you to realize it was your best friend you were in love with the entire time despite all the things others make fun of them for and make them “undesirable””

Hope looked at marcel blankly

“did you just explain the plot of every single Disney style romance teen movie from 2010?”

 

“yes”

 

Both were silent for a long while just staring

 

“…..ok, welp, better start heading to the clubhouse then”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“haha, go fish motherfu- oh hey haley” Klaus threw his cards down on the table, of course face up ruining the game for the rest of the people at the table

 

“are you guys playing go fish? You know you’re all grown adults who have lived for like a thousand years right?”

 

“don’t put an age on the classics. I actually met the guy who made this game, super cool dude.” Elijah said

“wasn’t that some 8 year old back in the 80’s” rebekkah asked

 

“no not that kid, im talking about the REAL go fish. The game was invented technically in china a few hundred years back it just wasn’t called go fish”

 

“huh, the more you know” freya said thoughtfully

 

“ok… anyway, has anyone seen hope and marcel? They’ve been hanging out all day but I haven’t seen them since right after freya and keelin almost blew the cover of hopes identity to the entire school”

 

“how was I supposed to know that someone would recognize me!”

 

“honey you’re literally written about in the history books in this school” keelin said softly

 

“yeah I know. I just wanted to see hope. We might video chat all the time but its not the same, ya know?”

 

“we’re all a little guilty of not being able to visit hope more often, but shes also a teenager now. She doesn’t want to just hang out with her parents and aunts and uncles all day. She has friends and a life to lead that has to stay separate from us. Things would be easier if people knew who she actually was as we wouldn’t have to hide around away from hope because apparently SOMEBODY had to specify it was to be an anonymous donation every month to fund this place, but we have to let her live and find out who she is on her own terms, completely unaffected by this families legacy” kol said

 

“as much as I want people to know how amazing my daughter is, I mean hell, this gorgeous young woman shes grown into…. That came from me… from us” Klaus said, holding haleys hand

 

“but we’ve all done some terrible things. I want to keep us as far away from hope when it comes to the people around her who aren’t us. Id don’t want her life to be ruined just because she happened to come from a family like ours. She didn’t do anything wrong. Imagine if people knew her name. her real bloodline.” Klaus shook his head

“her life would be ruined”

“don’t say that Klaus, you’re a great father, she didn’t come from a curse, she came from the most family oriented loving place ive ever encountered” Davina started

 

“am I though?” he cut her off

“I literally have to lie about her, for her every day. If people knew that she is the spawn of someone who has murdered thousands her life would be over. What kind of father lets a child grow up in the crazy shit hopes had to endure before this school was built, and hell even now. Like you said, I never even see her except maybe once every few months”

 

“you’re doing it to protect her niklaus, you might have done things in the past that are… questionable. We all have, but you’ve changed. Becoming a father has given you the opportunity to experience what its like to unconditionally love someone no matter what happens. You’re doing a way better job than our father did, not that the bar he set wasn’t so low it was practically buried at the core of the earth, but you have protected her and cared for her, and she knows that. I don’t think she blames you for any of this, she understands why we have to lie, and she understands that its because you want the best for her” Rebekah comforted her brother

 

“not that anyone else would see that” he added

“they don’t need to. What matters is you are a fantastic father, and no one else will ever see that but that’s ok. It doesn’t matter because everyone right here? They’ve felt and witnesses your love first hand, and its strong”

 

Klaus let a tear escape

“oh man, you’re making my eyes sweat” he laughed wetly “well, off of that sore topic, where is my littlest wolf anyway?”


End file.
